


In Time

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus doesn't understand why a huge 4 opticed nerd like Rung just won't have a frag with him. Wasn't he hot enough? Strong enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herzspalter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herzspalter).



> For the the 4 anons who insisted I do this.  
> Also A surprise for schandbringer on Tumblr  
> Maybe a RungXMegatron later if I get enough feedback for it

It wasn't fair. How could that....that _nerd_ keep turning _him_ down. He was sexy, hot, and a damn well perfect catch for a bot like him. Yet, Rung always refused the frag offer, just giving him that stupid...beautiful little smile he always does. The way he always leaned all of his weight onto one hip when he spoke to others...it just got to him.

            Growling, Rodimus threw himself back in his chair, rocking slightly as he pouted. He crossed his arms, kicking up his peds onto his desk before sinking down slightly.

            How could he always have Drift and Magnus whenever he wanted...but not _Rung_. What was so wrong with him that the nerd always refused his more than gracious offer. Was if the fact that he always had Drift and Magnus? Was Rung a one bot kind of guy?

            Huffing, Rodimus dimmed his optics, his ego a little burned. Uncurling his arms, he rubbed his lower abdomen, drifting off into thought.

            Not like I wanted that...nerd anyway. Stupid four optic...perfect aft.... _nerd._ With those cute antennas and lean frame curve...      

            Feeling his fans kick on, Rodimus squirmed in place a moment, feeling a light charge spreading over him. He looked down at his panel, feeling his own faceplate heat slightly.

            "Hmph."

_Like I wanted to frag him. Watch that little face of his while I pushed my spike into him...I bet he would cover his face. Make that soft voice of his scream my name._

            Drawn from his thoughts when the soft click of his panel jarred him, he watched his spike slide from its housing. Staring at it for a while, he reached over and hesitated before wrapped his hand around himself.

            One pump and his faceplate burned with desire. He leaned back a bit more, separating his legs just a bit more now to get comfortable. Might as well self service the frustration out.

            _Rung is missing out big time...who wouldn't want.....this.....Nhng~_

            Adding a slight twist to his jerking, he exhaled a ragged breath, feeling a glob of lubricant spurt from the top of his spike. Making sure to use his thumb to spread it around, he tightened his grip and continued.

            _Frag...Rung....Just like that....yes....just like that...._

Overload was closing in on him when he felt heat spread from the tips of his peds all the way up into each of his spinal struts. A swirl of energy collected in his groin and he pumped hard.

            _Right....there....._

Squeezing his optics shut, his mouth gapped slightly and his plating rattled. One more hard stroke and the horrible sound of his office door sliding open.

            "Rodimus...about earlier....oh-" Rung had stepped in quickly, then come to a halt after spotting his captain.

            "Rung!?" Jerking his legs closed, he yanked his peds off the table so hard it gouged the wood. "What are you-You could have knocked!"

            At first Rung seemed a little surprised, but just smirked and pulled off his glass'. The most beautiful optics glistened as he set them down on Rodimus' desk.

            "Continue."

            "W-What-?" Still trying to hide himself from the doctor, he felt coolant beading on his faceplate. Only when Rung gestured to his spike did he realize what Rung really meant. "But..." Those bright baby blue optics stared him down, forcing a tight knot in his intake that he couldn't seem to swallow.

            After a few more seconds of awkward silence, he turned back and faced Rung in the chair. Not hiking his legs back up, he just sat there and slowly rubbed. His servos were not as tight as before, and he couldn't find the strength to move any faster than a slow up and down motion.

            _Stop shaking....stop...._

            Hand trembling around his spike, he felt like his faceplate was boiling. In fact his whole frame was on fire, from just the thought of Rung watching him rub himself off. How could he just stand there...and watch him.

            At first it seemed like his spike was going to depressurize from embarrassment, but every time he stole a glance up at Rung, he was just standing there....smiling at him. His engines revved at the idea of Rung enjoying the sight of his captain in such a state.

            Rung shifted all of his weight onto one hip, crossing his arms now as he stared down, smirking when Rodimus let out a strangled whimper. Struggling to bring himself to overload, he jerked and arched forwards when it finally crashed into him. It was sloppy and not as pleasing as he had originally hoped it to be. Trying to catch most of his Transfluid in his hand, he fell still after his plating stopped rattling with afterglow.

            Hunched over and panting hard, a guilty look washing over his faceplate. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, then another gently placed over his transfluid covered hand.

            "Quite the display captain." Pulling the hand free from his spike, Rung pulled the sticky servos to his mouth, taking one in. "But I can give you a better one." A sleek glossa flicked out, greedily licking away the fluids before Rodimus' hand was licked clean.

            Staring open mouthed at Rung, he couldn't stop another rev and his fans whirling on their highest setting. This couldn't be the innocent physiatrist...it just wasn't possible.

            "Well?" Rung swayed his hips, raising a large brow as he waited. Running his optics up and down the younger mech, he could almost see the gears in his head turning with confusion, but then came his cocky grin.

            "Like you could do _better_ than me. I could have you screaming my name in _seconds._ " He licked his lips when Rung leaned back and rubbed his chin. Considering the comment, Rung leaned down, getting as close to Rodimus as he could until his lips grazed the hot rods cheek.

            " _Are you sure about that_?" Rungs warm breath splashed over him and he felt his optics roll back slightly. "I think I could."

            A fire was building in his spike, and he gritted his denta when he started to throb painfully. When Rung shifted, his thigh grazed over the spike head, connecting the two with a strand of lubricant before it snapped when Rung stepped far enough away.

            "You...," optics glossy, Rodimus tried to stand, "couldn't, not like I can. You may have caught me self servicing....but so has Drift and Magnus." Getting to his feet, he tried to loom over Rung, but instead Rodimus found himself with his back to the wall.

            Rung pressed himself against the hot rod, burying his face into the mechs neck before whispering dirty things into his audio.

            "Rodimus, you know as well as I do how much you have wanted me. I can read you like an open book. You try your best to get my attention by being the alpha male when it comes' to the berth room, _but not with me_."

            "Wha-" Faceplate burning, he felt his spike being crushed between the two of them, and Rung made quite the effort to give it some friction.

            Rung grazed his denta over Rodimus' neck cables, drawing a shiver from the prime. He bit one, sucking on it gently, before tugging just enough to force Rodimus to move with the tug. Word had spread around that Rung liked this kind of thing, in fact it was one of his favorites among other things. Rodimus had fantasized about biting him, and teasing him till he was a babbling mess, but he wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end.

            He was only ever on the receiving end with Magnus and he was not like this. Magnus couldn't reduce him to this kind of heat, this kind of _want._

            "R-Rung..." Jutting his hips out, he ground his spike into Rungs panel, wanting him to open it. Planning on pushing Rung back onto the desk and taking it from there, he just had to be patient.

            Another pluck of his neck cable and a second hand sliding down his frame brought him from his thoughts.

            The hand stopped on his panel, two servos rubbing at it ever so gently. With a little more coaxing and jab of a pressure point, the panel snapped back.

            "Now, my dear Rodimus...I think it's time I show you how good of a berth mate I really am." Hooking one of his servos around an neck cable, he gently pulled Rodimus along until he was pushed down onto the desk.

            "W-wait a second-" Rodimus tried to sit up but Rung leaned between his legs and laid on his chestplate.

            "Yes?" His optics swirled, and he made a point to grind his own panel against Rodimus, making him fall back. "I had to deny you all those times because you kept coming during patient hours. But I had seemed to really upset you today. If you may notice, I am currently off the clock. Which leaves plenty of time for....this." Sliding his middle servo into Rodimus' valve, he smiled when a loud cry escaped him.

            Working his way in and out with the most painfully slow pace, he had Rodimus sobbing out under him.

            While the Hot Rod wiggled and squirmed, Rung planted little kiss along his neck and up till his lips grazed a sweaty cheek. Pulling back slightly, he looked Rodimus right in the optics, his own faceplate a light pink at how desperate it was.

            "Is that ....nngg all you got?" Rodimus said between gasps. "This is nothing." He watched Rung shift, and a second servo was slid in and pushed all the way to his knuckle joints.

            Both of Rodimus' legs jerked up, his pronged toes spreading as Rung found the most delicious spot of nodes to rub.

            _Keep it together....keep it together...._

Baring his denta a Rung, Rodimus cried out when his outer node was roughly rubbed with his thumb. He jerked up, propping himself on his elbows for a while and just watching Rung work.

            Those hands he had once thought so delicate now ramming into his valve with a jarring force. When Rung bumped his ceiling node only once, Rodimus slammed himself back.

            "F-Frag! Rung."

            "You're not going to overload already are you?" Was he taunting him...he was.

            "N-No! It's just been a while since my valve was....ngnn~." He arched when Rung tapped the ceiling node again.

            He twisted under him, servos clawing the desk until there was a sudden emptiness in his valve.

            "Wha-" Tilting his head up, he watched as Rung stepped back from him, enjoying the sight of the clenching valve in front of him before his own panel clicked open and his spike popped right out. A satisfied little, "Hmph," came out of him before he hooked his hands around Rodimus's thighs.

            "Seems I worked up quite the charge in you." That soothing voice made Rodimus quiver with desire.

            "Pfft...like you could get me to overload." Sitting up slightly, he smirked, trying not to look like a bot in heat.

            "I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Stepping forwards, Rung ran his spike between Rodimus' lush valve lips, enjoying lubricant they where currently oozing in anticipation.

            Resting back, trying to keep his spark from bursting through his chestplates, he covered his face with one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

            Rung leaned up, sliding his spike through the valve again as he reached and pulled Rodimus' hand away.

            "I would like to see your face." He smirked and kissed his way back down before he teased the head of the spike into Rodimus. "Now, what was that about me not being a good birthmate earlier?"

            "No way a nerd like you could bring me to over-" He shot up when Rung slide his spike into him, forcing their hips flush together in one quick motion.

            "What was that?" Rung tilted his head to the side, his antennas' twitching as he slowly slide his spike out and pushed it back in.

            His spike was deceivingly larger than what he had originally thought of it. It stretched him in the most magnificent ways and sent zings of pleasure through his hips until he fell back.

            The pace picked up and Rodimus felt himself being rocked hard, so hard that data pads flew off the desk and scattered onto the floor.

            Each Thrust sent stars shooting through his optics until he was choking on gasps and loud wails until his spike twitched.

            Squeezing his optics shut, he gritted his denta and whimpered through them.

            _Don't overload! Don't overload! Come on Rodiums! Hold it together....just~! AH~! Primus how is he.....doing th-AH-t!~_

A loud cry, and Rodimus yanked his hips back, trying to lessen the stimulation. How his spike lit up every node so perfectly had to have been some sort of magic. There was no way this _nerd_ was pushing all the right buttons.

            "What seems to be the matter?" He heard over his own loud mewling, peaking one optic open, he saw Rungs face close to his own.  "You seem to be struggling..." Kissing the corner of Rodimus' open mouth, he moved in, locking lips with him.

            _This...._

Rung bucked hard, colliding their hips so hard, Rodimus slid back on the desk a bit. His head wrenched from Rungs and he howled as his spike spurt a hard jet of transfluid between them.

            His optics had rolled back into this head and he was left jerking under the small bot for a while. Rung slowed his thrust to a gentle flow until Rodimus' optics rolled back, barely online.

            He was dazed, and Rung let out a small giggle and brushed away a strange of drool at the corner of the hot rods mouth.

            "How...." Vocalizer popping, Rodimus shifted under the still thrusting spike.

            "I am not as innocent as you think Rodimus. I too am quite the....turbofox in berth." Slowly, he slid out of Rodimus, enjoying the strings of lubricant following him on the way out before flipping Rodimus onto his stomach.

            "Spread your legs." Rung used his right foot to push aside one of Rodimus' legs until he was standing in a horizontal split over the desk.  

            Rung moved in, grabbing Rodimus' aft and digging his thumbs into his valve before messaging the inner walls.

            Resting his forehead on the desk, Rodimus groaned, his knees bumping the desk drawers the more and more Rung teased him.

            "Ah!~" Head shooting back up when Rung incerted his spike again, Rodimus looked back over his shoulder at him.

            _Fragging nerd.....is so hot....like that._

One optic squinted when Rung pushed their hips flush, and then pushed even more, jabbing the ceiling node a few times.

            _Don't...don't say it Rodimus.....don't....._

            "P-Primuse Rung, Just frag me!~" He cried out, pushing his aft up more so Rung could get a better position on him.

            "As you wish." Pulling back, Rung dug deep on his next thrust, gripping Rodimus' hips tightly as he went.

            Several times Rodimus felt his vocalizer burn out, and twice he had to keep himself from overloading too quickly. He knew Rung was enjoying his struggle, knowing he was proving to the hot rod he was pretty good if not evenly matched in the berth with him.

            "F-Frag Rung....You feel so good." Feeling Rung lay over his beck, he wrapped his arms around the prime, hugging him and increasing the depth his spike sank into the fluttering valve. "Gah!" Servos gripping the edge of the desk so hard, it splintered in his hands.

            "Do you like that? Hmm? My spike deep inside of your valve?" Rung purred into his audio. "Do you want me to overload inside of you?" A gentle kiss to his crest and he bucked harder, earning a loud  squeal of pleasure.

            "Primus yes, yes...." Heaving in air, Rodimus kicked the desk when overload built in his groin, and each new thrust pushed him closer and closer to it until his mouth gaped in a silent scream. His spike blow erupting a hot stream against the back of the desk while his vale sucked Rung in as it death gripped his spike.

            "Nng...that's it Rodimus...." Rung quivered, his spike twitching inside of Rodimus as it jetted out his own transfluid. Two more thrusts had transfluid oozing out of the clenching valve. A small puddle formed below them, but Rung remained connected to Rodimus.

            He lay flat on the primes back, arms tucked under him while he panted and tried to catch his breath.  Only when Rodimus shifted and under him did he pull his spike free and step back. Expecting Rodimus to flip over on his own, he was a little worried when he remained flat on his face.

            "Rodimus." Flipping the mech over, he covered his mouth from a laugh at the dazed look of pure bliss on the primes face. Mouth slightly a gap, optics nearly white, and a faceplate as red as Ratchets armor, he let out a strangled grunt. "That good huh." Slowly, he pulled Rodimus up until he was sitting up, but he fell right forwards into Rungs arms.

            "This doesn't mean anything....you fragging nerd." Blushing, he buried his face into Rungs neck and closed his optics.

            "Your secret is safe with me." Rung rubbed Rodimus' spinal struts, grinning when he hugged back.


End file.
